Leave The Peices
by S.h.a.t.t.e.r.e.d.O.n.e.s
Summary: Aimi Tanaka has just moved to Japan from America. How will she survive? Will people like her? Will school be hard? Love is far from Aimi's head, but since when did love ever care?
1. Chapter 1

601…..

654………

617…………..?

I held the small paper close to my face and looked around some more, confused. I have been wandering the huge halls of Meiou High school for 5 minutes not knowing where the hell I should go. To make things worse I couldn't even find my own locker for that matter. I scan the halls for my locker, as I frequently glance at my paper that contained all of my classes, my combination for my locker, and my locker number for that matter. This paper you could call my schedule. My bluish grayish eyes scanned the halls only to see unfamiliar faces, that occasionally bumped into me. I finally gave up, took a deep breath and walked up to this guy with dyed platinum blonde hair and huge green eyes. He was wearing a magenta colored uniform just as every other guy and girl here. I looked down and realized I wasn't exactly wearing a uniform, more like a cute black top and a pair of jeans. My long blonde hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. 'Nice going Aimi,' I thought to myself. 'Great way to make an impression on my first day of school. Don't wear the freakin uniform. Great way to blend in!' I guessed I should have read the memo I got in the mail. That might have really helped. Oh well it's nothing I can do about it now. "Excuse me," I said tapping his shoulder. He pays me little attention and resumes talking to the girl in front of me, pretending not to hear me. "Excuse me," I say a little louder. Despite my complications, he doesn't even look at me, instead he and the girl just walk off, leaving me rather irritated. I was about to go give him a piece of my mind when I stopped in my tracks when I felt a gentle touch on my shoulders.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need any help? I will be more than happy to help you. I couldn't help but to over hear you."

I spun around to see the most gorgeous boy I have ever laid eyes on. He is unlike any of the other guys here in Japan, his looks are completely different. His hair is long and red, and has gorgeous emerald eyes, shining brightly. To top this off his smile could melt any girls' heart in a matter of seconds.

"Oh yes thank you! I can't seem to find my locker, these halls are so confusing! I have been looking forever," I said giving him my schedule.

"It seems me and you have few classes together. I'm please to meet you, I am Shuiichi Minamino," He said grabbing my hand and walking me down the twisted halls. Girls of different classes gave dirty glances as me and Shuiichi passed by.

"We must hurry or we will be late. I'm quite sure you don't want to be late on your first day here" Shuiichi said smiling over at you. I smile and try to keep up, or else he would be dragging me. We finally get to my locker and get my stuff for my first class.

"Thank you so much," I said genuinely grateful. "Is there anything I could do for you? If there is you can just say it to me."

"Well there is something you could do for me in return," He said smiling, as both of you headed to your first class, which was one of the classes that was the same.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"You could tell me your name," He said simply.

"Oh right I am sorry! I am Aimi Tanaka," I said smiling like a crazy person.

"What a lovely name for such a beautiful girl like yourself," He said smiling as both of you entered your first period class. Not that I haven't noticed before but in this class there was no doubt that girls here were heals over head in love with this guy. And I was the one with him! Cha-ching! As all the girls glared, in return I spat my tongue at them. Your next 4 classes seen to fly by and soon enough it is lunch. I look around find an empty table and took a seat. I took out a sandwich my mom made me and was just about to take a bite into it when I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Is this by any chance this seat taken?" I look up to see the one and only Shuiichi carrying a lunchbox as well. I shook my head speechless as he smiles his gorgeous smile and sits next to me. "I hope I'm not interrupting your meal," He says, opening his black lunchbox revealing a series of unfamiliar foods.

"No, of course not," I said. "Interrupt me any time you want!"

He laughed lightly unpacking his food. "Here why don't you give it a try, I made it myself," He picks up a shrimp with his chopsticks, and holds it up to my lips, attempting to feed me. I open my mouth and he places the shrimp in between my lips. I smile and chew, admiring the taste. He's indeed a great cook. "Please I'd very much appreciate if you share this with me, I always make more than enough and usually tend to throw the rest away," he asks.

"I'd be more than happy, but you'll have to tell me what half this stuff is. See I'm not from here, my family just moved to Japan from America," I reply.

"Of course, I'll be happy to inform you of Japanese meals and customs. Please if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to come ask me. Alright, " He says. I say thanks, and continue sharing a meal with the gorgeous red head sitting next to you.

After school I decide to walk home, since I live pretty close to the school anyway. There was never any harm in getting some exercise between going to and from school. Not that I was fat or anything. I guess I just always liked moving. I turn my head to find Shuiichi riding his bike right alongside of you.

"Hey would you like a ride?^ he asks, with a smile you just can't say no to.

"It's okay, I only live a few blocks away from here. But thanks for asking," I say still walking.

"No I insist, don't worry about unconvincing me. Okay?" He says stopping his bike so that you could get on. I walk over and sit on the seat behind him, he of course wasn't sitting down, instead peddling. I wrap my arms around his waist tightly, and lay your head on his back.

"Well let's get going," He says putting the bike in motion. I admire the scenery as Shuiichi continues peddling. "One of these days, I am going to show you around Japan. Would you like that?" he asks.

"Of course that sounds like fun!" I say laughing in joy.

" Glad to hear it," He replies. I tell him the directions to my house and before I knew it the bike comes to a stop. He then parks the bike and walks me to my door.

" I've very much enjoyed the time we spent together today, and i was wondering if you would like to go hang out with me sometime. My treat," He says hopefully.

I can't believe my ears and smile and say yes. After that I noticed his eyes started to shine.

If you can't imagine Aimi, this is what she looks like:

.com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/sasuke369/1190540788_


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, take a deep breath and stretch in order for me to wake up. I dart my eyes over at my end table, there sitting is a small piece of notebook paper reading Shuiichi's address and number. I debate in my head whether or not I want to pay a visit to Shuiichi since it was already Saturday. Will I appear friendly, or come off as being desperate?

In the end I decided to just go walk around town a little. Just get to know my way around, and maybe if I am lucky I will run into him. I eat breakfast quickly and head out for my great adventure. Suddenly out of know where, I bumped into someone and fell to my butt.

"Hey watch it," I heard a guy say.

"Ouch sorry," I said rubbing my butt. I look up to see a guy wearing a green uniform and black hair that was super jelled and brown eyes. He did seem like someone I should pick a fight with, cause to tell you the truth, his muscles where pretty extraordinary. Behind him there was a girl shorter than him with brown hair and matching eyes wearing a blue uniform.

"Yusuke you idiot! Don't talk to her like that! Now apologize!" The girl with the blue uniform yelled annoyed, slapping him behind that head.

"Ok ok sorry! Hey girl sorry I crashed into you," The guy said rubbing his head. The girl sighed annoyingly.

"Sorry about him, he's a little rough around the edges but he's a pretty nice guy. By the way I am Keiko Yukimura. And this idiot here is Yusuke Urameshi."

"No problem," I said whipping the dirt away from my pants. "I was the one who ran into him anyway. I should be sorry. I am Aimi Tanaka."

"Well nice to meet you Aimi! What school do you go to anyway?" Keiko asked politely.

"I am new here, I go to Meiou High school. I am supposed to get my uniform tomorrow if I am correct," I said smiling.

"That's a stupid school," Yusuke said scratching his head.

"You idiot," Keiko roared, slapping him again. "That's where Kurama goes. That's an amazing school, Aimi. Don't listen to this idiot."

"Wait hey," Yusuke suddenly said popping up. "You're name is Aimi Tanaka? Now I know where I heard that name before!"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah Kurama kept talking about you last night!" Yusuke yelled pointing at you.

"Oh yeah," Keiko said putting her hands on her lips.

"Kurama? Who is that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh did he say Kurama!?! He meant Shuiichi! Ahahaha," Keiko laughed nervously. "We always get them mixed up! Well nice meeting you Aimi-chan! Bye bye we have to go!"

"What where do we have to go?" Yusuke asked stupidly.

"To that place!" Keiko yelled as she dashed off with Yusuke.

"That was weird," I said with a sweatdrop. "But I wonder who the hell was the Kurama they were talking about?"

I decide to walk a little more knowing things couldn't get any more weirder(yeaaah), I lastly reached a park. Oddly enough there was a pile of leaves in the middle of the park. Suddenly a girl my age jump up out of the leaves. She was about 3 inches shorter than me, she had short brownish grayish hair and bright green eyes. She had a spaghetti strap green shirt and black shorts and had a pink-white hat.

"Aimi Tanaka!" She yelled pointing at me.

"Uhhh it depends," I said sweatdropping.

"I am Hisha Ogawa! I saw you yesterday with Kurama! What do you want from him huh!? What kind of American spell have you cast on him you demon!!"

"Wait who is Kurama?" I asked. "People keep talking about Kurama but I don't know anyone by that name!"

Suddenly her fight stance turned into a look of complete sickness. Like she was about to throw up. There were blue lines and black smudges all around her.

"You mean to say to me……"She began, but decided against it. "Uhhh…..ooops! I guess wrong person……? Hehehehehehe, well I better get going. A lot of, you know, stuff to steal."

And like that, like Keiko and Yusuke, was gone.


End file.
